1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile vehicle for servicing in ground utilities. And more particularly a mobile vehicle having a hose reel mounted on an articulated boom arm. And more particularly a mobile vacuum excavation vehicle having a hose reel mounted on an articulated boom arm, wherein a first end of the boom is mounted on the mobile vehicle and a hose reel is mounted near a second end of the boom. Sensors, monitors, controllers and computers are used in the operation.
An example of the invention being a jetter hose reel mounted on the second end of a boom and the boom being pivotably mounted on a skid, trailer or truck. The boom may have sufficient strength to support the hose reel and the boom may have sufficient move ability to position and secure the jetter hose reel near a man hole. The articulation of the boom may be powered by means such as electricity or hydraulics. The boom may be secured in a position by means such as a mechanical brake, hydraulics valve, gearing, electric brake or a pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose reels mounted on a vehicle is known in the prior art. Hose reels are relatively heavy in weight and are generally mounted rigidly to the vehicle. Hose reels are known to have a lazy Susan base placed between them and the ridged vehicle mount. It is also known in the art to have a drawer type, in or out slide on a truck to attach the hose reel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,648 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,686 disclose a hose reel mounted on a drawer slide with a lazy Susan mount for the hose reel to attach.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a method that can support the weight of a hose reel and simultaneously articulate the hose reel into a user friendly position near a man hole or other work station or utility.